A Gentleman Is Merely A Patient Wolf
by heartofhetalia
Summary: Steampunk AU Feliciano is being forced into a marriage when he runs away from home.He knows that the will be hunted down, so he needs a place the can leave on short notice. After a while he goes into town and asks of a job that includes lodging. Everyone points him in the direction of the Beilschmidt Estate, where two brothers live.
1. Chapter 1

-Feliciano-1887- Late December -

Someone once told Feliciano that a true gentleman was merely a patient wolf. This so called 'gentleman' wasn't well behaved or patient. Ivan immediately sat between him and this... suitor. I mouthed a quick thank you to my friend. They sat across from me. Since my parents married away my brother, I had only referred to them as them, they or it.

"Feliciano, Sadiq has come to call. Would you make us some tea?" the female it asked.

"Yes I will." sadly, I still had to pretend. I still had to fake happiness, pretend my brother's absence didn't affect me. I rose from my seat and walked into kitchen. When I got to the cabinet that held dishes I grabbed a teapot and set it on the stove while I lit the coals. I poured some water in with a dipper. I reached into the cabinet above me to find the container of tea, but only succeeded in pushing the the box backwards, out of reach. I sighed and dragged a chair over to the cabinet. I grabbed the rouge box of tea, dropped a handful of in the now boiling water, shut the box and put it back. Seeing as how there were cups in the sitting room, I simply grabbed the teapot and walked back. I heard whispers and stopped.

"Well you seem like a fine man." the male it remarked.

"I don't think Feliciano would like this ." Ivan muttered. _I wouldn't like this? That doesn't sound good._ Still, I listened on.

"Remember your place indentured one." Sadiq snapped.

"I just don't think it is right, marrying your children off for social status and reputation." Ivan's remark was razor sharp.

"You know we could just put you, your sisters and your husband out on the street if we wanted to." There was a silence. I didn't like where this conversation was going, but I still listened.

"Fine." Ivan whispered. "I hope your guilt eats your insides." His accent, which only became prominent when he was upset, was thicker and heavier than molasses. I felt lightheaded and dizzy. _Marry off? Guilt? Fine young man? _I heard a faint shattering noise. Everything felt strange and unreal. The world started to turn dark around the edges. I felt myself fall towards the ground.

-o0 oh look a line break 0o-

-Feliciano-

When I woke up it was dark out. I grabbed under my mattress for the revolver I had purchased not too long ago. My legs shook, which betrayed how my nerves felt. I stood. I had to make a plan to get out of here! I peeked out my window. It was an 11 foot drop at minimum. I couldn't stop the smirk that spread over my face. If there was one thing my brother had taught me, it was to always have rope, a knife and a book. I felt around in my wardrobe for stuck them in a bag.

Now, which book to take? I brushed my fingers over the spines of my most prized possessions. I stopped at the only one written in Italian. My brother had given it to me as a gift. He'd probably saved up for several months to get it. I opened and smiled at the cuss word ridden dedication the had written. Romeo and Juliet. How oddly fitting. I stuck it in the bag with some clothes, brought out the rope and hung it around the window divider, and began to climb down.

When I got to the bottom I pulled on one side off the rope, causing it to loosen and whack me in the head on the way down. "Owwwwwww." I complained, rubbing my head. Quietly I snuck over to the small stable house, where Katyusha slept and worked. Sure enough, there she was, snoring away on a small pile of hay. I snuck around her, albeit she was a heavy sleeper, but I wasn't taking any chances. I got to the horse, Delilah's stall. "Hey my lovely, up for a ride?" I got a nicker in response. I opened up her stall and brushed away the hay revealing a loose board. I pried up the board and grabbed the saddle bag under it, setting it on the stable floor. I took out a paper and pen, then wrote 'East to home.' I casually dropped it on the ground and began to saddle Delilah. Once I was done, I placed my supplies- food, bullets, clothes, water canteen, bandages, rope, knife, flint and steel, gun- in the saddle bag and mounted her.

"Let's ride." I whispered.

**AN: Reviews are love. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. 30th reviewer gets a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Feliciano- 1888- early January-

I had been riding west for weeks, barely stopping. I had almost zilch on food. It was time to look for work. I rode into a small, barely on the map town and tied Delilah to a post in front of a saloon and walked quietly in, not wanting to get anyone's attention. I sat down at the bar and the man next to me nudged my shoulder. Judging by the set of goggles hanging around his neck and beat up sky blue canvas jacket, I guessed he was an air pilot.

"Hey, by any chance have you seen a guy with blond hair and glasses who calls himself a hero?" his green eyes were unearthly, searching for a lie in my face.

"No, I haven't. I'm looking for work. You know a place?" I asked.

"Bloody hell Alfred... Yeah I know a place. The old Beilschmidt estate."

"Could you give me directions...?"

The man laughed. "Just follow the wolves, and when you hear the screaming, you're there."

-o0 oh look a line break 0o-

Everyone I asked had the same answer; The Beilschmidt Estate. Finally, I got some serious directions out of a French man.

"Oui, I know where it is. My friend works there. Just ride a few hours northeast of here."

-o0 oh look another line break 0o-

I pulled Delilah to a stop at the gates. She stomped nervously. Honestly, I didn't blame her. The gates were black and iron, with spikes at the top. In the middle there was an intricate B. To describe it in one word would be ominous.

"Well, no one ever got anything done standing around, now did they?" I muttered, reassuring more myself than her. I lifted the knocker and let it bang. A few minutes later a man with black hair and brown eyes walked up.

"State your business please." he sighed.

"I heard about a job opening..." his expression softened a little.

"Ah, yes of course, come on in." he said, opening the gate. I slipped off Delilah and lead her, following the man. He was wearing a strange dress like garment.

"Umm..."

"Kiku."

"Well Kiku, please excuse the question, but what are you wearing?" I asked, slightly afraid I might offend him.

"It's called a kimono." He looked over his shoulder. "You haven't been out west very long, now have you?"

"No. Why?" he smiled faintly.

"You probably would've known otherwise." He gestured to his left. "The stables are that way. You can put her in a stall overthere... what's her name?"

"Delilah."

"Nice name. When you've done that Ludwig and Gilbert can interview you." He paused. "I highly doubt they will turn you away though."

**AN: I love sassy line breaks. reviews are love, reviews are life. Fan art gets tomateos in reward.**


End file.
